Current radio frequency (RF) receivers operate over large bandwidths and utilize frequency agile techniques to suppress noise and provide high spur-free dynamic range (SFDR) to improve signal reception. Such low noise, high SFDR receivers find use in communication systems as well as radar systems. To operate over large bandwidths and provide high SFDR, these systems utilize multiple receivers and one or more associated antennas in a conjoined, synchronous manner. Each individual receiver with the system is designed to accurately operate over a small bandwidth. Through parallel operation of a plurality of receivers, the system achieves a large reception bandwidth. However, using multiple receivers requires sophisticated command and control techniques to ensure the receivers operate in a synchronous manner.
Furthermore, in high-frequency receiver applications, it is important that every component within the receiver have very low loss to facilitate the accurate reception of signals with very low signal strength. In some situations, a front end of the receiver (high-frequency components) may be co-located with an antenna that is remote from a back end of the receiver (low frequency components). Expensive, low loss RF cables are required to interconnect the front-end and backend of each receiver.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for wideband, low loss signal processing of RF signals within RF receivers.